warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrewpaw (TC)
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = Approx. 18 moons (1.5 years) at death |death = Hit by a Twoleg monster |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Shrewkit Shrewpaw Shrewpaw |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: |familyl = Dustpelt Ferncloud Birchfall, Foxleap, Spiderleg Hollykit, Icecloud, Larchkit |mentor = Thornclaw |apps = None |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn |deadbooks = Starlight, Sunset, Bramblestar's Storm }} Shrewpaw is a small dark brown tom with amber eyes and a narrow muzzle. History In the Super Edition Arc Firestar's Quest :He is one of the kits in the first litter of Ferncloud and Dustpelt. He is first seen playing with his brother, Spiderkit. During a ceremony, Dustpelt tells Shrewkit and his brother to settle down. Shrewkit and Spiderkit like to play, and make a lot of noise, disturbing Firestar's thoughts and dreams. This is shown during the ceremony, when they keep playing in a puddle of water, despite their parents' scolding. ''Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, Shrewpaw appears alongside his deceased siblings and mother to welcome Dustpelt to StarClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :He has become an apprentice by the beginning of this book with Thornclaw as his mentor. He is briefly seen sharing tongues with Sorrelpaw and Spiderpaw near the apprentices' den. :When Ravenpaw visits ThunderClan's camp, Shrewpaw tells him that Firestar is in his den, and offers to show Ravenpaw there, but Thornclaw calls for him and Shrewpaw leaves Ravenpaw with his mentor. :Shrewpaw is out on a patrol with Thornclaw and Squirrelpaw, so Thornclaw can show the two apprentices the best places to hunt near Fourtrees. When they return, Brambleclaw runs over to meet Squirrelpaw, eager to talk to her, but Shrewpaw is still with her. Squirrelpaw casts him an uneasy glance and goes behind the nursery with Brambleclaw. Shrewpaw goes to tell Firestar that the two are meeting in secret, and Firestar goes to see what they are doing. :When Squirrelpaw goes missing, both Shrewpaw and Whitepaw say they haven't seen any sign of her. Moonrise :He is seen play-fighting with Whitepaw outside the apprentices' den while Hollykit, Larchkit, and Birchkit, Shrewpaw's siblings, watch them with admiration. :He is seen around camp, often with Spiderpaw suggesting that they are close littermates. He begins to feel the struggle, along with the rest of the Clan, as Twolegs begin to destroy the forest. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their journey, Squirrelpaw sees Shrewpaw and calls out to him, asking how his training is going, to which he responds that they have been working hard. She sleeps next to him in the apprentices' den at Sunningrocks, and he is the cat that she first tells about her dream about Leafpaw and Spottedleaf, though he is skeptical. Shrewpaw lets Squirrelpaw sleep in, thinking Squirrelpaw would forget her dream, and she becomes angry at him, though she apologizes soon after. :After hunting, Thornclaw, Shrewpaw's mentor, comes back to camp with the body of Shrewpaw, saying that he had run onto the Thunderpath while chasing a pheasant. He had been hit by a monster, not feeling anything but breaking his neck in the process. Whitepaw and Squirrelpaw both seem to be very close to him, so when he dies they are both devastated, along with his parents. Whitepaw declares that she will still sit vigil, whether they were in their camp or not. Thornclaw joins her, along with Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. Starlight :When Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool, she sees Shrewpaw with Larchkit and Hollykit among the other cats of StarClan. He is seen nudging Larchkit and Hollykit away from the water's edge, so that they don't fall in. She thinks that Ferncloud would be happy to know that her kits are safe in StarClan, but Leafpaw can't tell Ferncloud because she isn't allowed to tell anyone about her dreams. Twilight :He is briefly mentioned when Squirrelflight remembers him as her best friend before the journey to the lake, and how she enjoyed training with him as an apprentice. Sunset :He is seen by Leafpool at the Moonpool with his sisters, Hollykit and Larchkit, and the many other StarClan cats who greet her as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. Trivia *In ''Twilight, Squirrelflight mentions that Shrewpaw died on their journey to the lake, when he actually died back in the old forest territories. *Despite being thought to have liked Squirrelflight as an apprentice, an Erin has confirmed this false. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Dustpelt: Mother: :Ferncloud: Sisters: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: Brothers: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Grandmother: :Brindleface: Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Aunt: :Frostfur: Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm: Nephew: :Toadstep: Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Cousins: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Whitewing: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowpaw: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Tree References and Citations Category:Males Category:Minor Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters